Pretty Pet Pharoah
by Puzzle Neko
Summary: Bakura is a sadist, Yami is a masochist. Bakura is a dom, Yami is a sub. Bakura is Yami's Master and Yami is Bakura's Pretty Pet Pharoah. Contains Yaoi, Bdsm, Toys and Bondage.


**Disclaimer: In no way do I or ever will own any of the characters included in this story. I just own the plot.**

Bakura studied the suspended being that hung before him, eyes taking in every little detail of his pet's lithe body. Oh if only little Yugi could have seen his yami now, acting like a whore with not a trace of shame showing on his tanned face. That's right, the thief king Bakura had the once mighty Pharaoh of Egypt totally under his control, chained and begging for release.

Yami no Yugi was standing on the balls of his feet and trying to lessen the strain on his shoulders, his hands shackled together with metal cuffs, raised above his head and looped onto a hook which was conveniently dangling from the ceiling. A black silk blindfold covered his eyes, leaving him straining to hear what his master was doing. A leather strap sat snugly at the base of his cock, the cause of most of his frustration and to top it off, two silver rings lay flat against his cheeks, attached to the straps which were keeping the bit gag secure, leaving Yami to bite down on the leather bit in his mouth.

Bakura had left him in this position for over an hour, letting Yami get himself worked up and anxious about what his master was going to do next. Bakura moved forward quietly, his boot clad feet somehow making next to no sound as they moved. Bakura reached for Yami, ghosting his fingers over the former Pharaoh's cheek, running his fingers from Yami's face down his back, coaxing a tremble to run through Yami's body as his hand brushed over the crimson eyed man's entrance.

He pressed his finger in slightly, teasing Yami who gave an aroused whine when he felt his master's finger dip into his body's most intimate place. As he went to fetch the necessary items he would need to make his pet scream, Bakura thought back to how he had acquired his pet, remembering how easily Yami had submitted to his supposed worst enemy.

Yami wandered through the streets, hands stuffed in pockets and head hanging as he thought. He had needed to get out of the shop, not able to endure the sight of his aibou and Ryou cuddling on the couch, kissing every once in a while. Anzu had also turned up at some point, giving him another reason to get out of the house while he could. Yugi had won the final duel in his tomb (1), meaning that Yami could go back home to Egypt if he wanted to. But Yami had decided to stay knowing that leaving would cause both Yugi and himself a lot of pain to be separated from each other.

Yugi had been overjoyed at his dark's decision but then again so had Anzu. Unfortunately for Yami, she seemed to think that he had stayed so that they could be together. What started off as a crush developed into an obsession. She was always inviting herself over, wearing some of the most sluttish things Yami had ever seen, extremely short skirts and tops that exposed more than they covered. He had to admit that she had grown up to be a very attractive young lady. When she was wearing the right clothes, she was every straight man's wet dream.

That was the problem. She was every 'straight' man's wet dream. Yami wasn't a straight man. He dreamed of hard muscles and cocks, not breasts and pussys. He dreamed of someone who was strong enough to take care of him. Back in Egypt, he had been an important person but as Pharaoh he was expected to push his own needs aside and take care of his people. He had never had anyone to depend on, anyone to show him affection and no one to think about what he wanted. Even in this time, everyone thought he was invincible, that he didn't need anything but himself, that he was only here to look after Yugi.

The only person he truly trusted was Yugi. Yugi's friends were just that. They weren't Yami's friends, they just allowed him to hang around with them because Yugi wanted them to. Yami sighed and continued down the street. No one truly understood him, not even Yugi. What could he tell Yugi? 'Hi Aibou, just so you know I like being tied up, beaten up then fucked up the ass until I can't walk.' Yami snorted. He could imagine how well that conversation would go.

Yami was so deep in his thoughts, he never noticed the person walking down the street towards him until he walked into them. He let out a surprised yelp as he hit the ground, landing on his ass. He looked up, ready to give the idiot in front of him a piece of his mind but said idiot beat him to it. "Hey, watch where you're going, Pharaoh! What are you, blind? Can't you see I'm walking here!" Bakura stood over Yami, glaring down at him. Yami's response died on his tongue as he gazed into Bakura's garnet eyes.

Bakura's eyes were filled with power and the dominance in them made Yami duck his head, tilting it slightly to expose his neck, the submissive action happening before he could stop it. Bakura stared down at the former Pharaoh in surprise, wondering what the hell he was doing. Yami furiously when he realised what he was doing and scrambled to his feet. "Look who's talking, Tomb Robber! If you had been paying attention, you wouldn't have walked into me so stop playing the victim!" Yami snapped back, his eyes filled with anger at himself for nearly giving away his secret.

"I was talking to Ryou if you must know Pharaoh!" Bakura snarled. "What's your excuse?" Yami seethed silently. "None of your God damn business, Tomb Robber!" Yami moved to storm part the other spirit before he was gripped by the throat and slammed into the wall beside him. He choked slightly, eyes fluttering closed as the forceful grip Bakura had on his neck coaxed his body to react, blood flowing south. Bakura pressed his body flat against the crimson eyed male, ready to give him a good thrashing for walking into him then trying to walk away. No one walked away from the Thief King Akefia. He faltered when he felt something hard pressing against his thigh.

He looked down, his eyes widening as they took in the bulge that Yami's skin tight leather pants did nothing to hide. He tightened his hand around Yami's neck, wanting to see if he was right. He smirked evilly as Yami let out a loud slightly choked moan at the pressure that was cutting off his air supply. He was right! The Pharaoh was a fucking masochist! Bakura studied the panting form he had pinned to the wall in front of him.

Yami's body was totally relaxed, his head rolling limply on his neck while his arms lay slack against his sides, not even trying to escape Bakura's grip. Bakura's brow creased as he thought. The Pharaoh was perfect material for a slave. He could use a personal pet, just his to play with and no one else's. His sexual drive had risen so much since he'd regained his body (can you blame him? 5000 years is a long time to go without sex!) he'd been forced to visit a whore house. They were pretty things but none of them was submissive enough. Sure they let you fuck them but even they had limits.

If he had his own personal pet, there would be no rules apart from the ones he expected his pet to follow. It also meant that he wouldn't have to pay out an arm and a leg just for a fuck. Besides, the males were always so much more fun than the females. They had more…..stamina. And Bakura had to admit, the Pharaoh wasn't bad looking. Bakura's smirk widened as he tapped into the power of the millennium ring that as always hung around his neck. He used the power to transport both himself and Yami to his apartment.

Yami let out a surprised squeak as he was dropped carelessly onto a wooden floor. He gazed around the room he had landed in with wide eyes. The walls were filled with things that Yami had only ever dreamed about in his wildest dreams. Dildos, anal plugs, whips, gags, floggers, restraints, cock rings, you name it Bakura had it. His eyes snapped to Bakura's as the man came to stand over him, making him realise that he was still on the floor. He got to his knees, ready to get up before Bakura wound a hand through his tri-coloured hair, tugging Yami's head back harshly.

Yami let out a moan as the pain of having hair pulled travelled down to his cock, which was becoming harder by the minute. Yami opened his eyes blearily as Bakura gave a soft chuckle. "Well, well, well. Who would have thought it? The great Pharaoh is both a submissive and a masochist. This is just too good to be true." Yami froze at his words, realising that he had just revealed his secret to his worst enemy. Bakura could see Yami breaking down. Perfect. Now to propose the deal. He knelt down so that he was eye to eye with the Pharaoh.

"Tell ya what Pharaoh. Let's make a deal. I won't tell anyone your secret if…. you become my personal pet." Yami's eyes widened. This was the best deal he'd ever heard. If he agreed, Bakura wouldn't tell anyone and Yami would have what he had only ever dreamed about, pain, a Master and maybe even some cuddling too! (Just cuz' he's a masochist doesn't mean he doesn't like a cuddle ^-^) But he knew better than to trust Bakura right off the bat.

"When you say personal pet, what exactly does that entail?" Yami questioned cautiously. Bakura smirked. "It means that you will be my personal whore, so to speak. You will do anything and everything I tell you and in return I will give you what you want most." Bakura bent over and whispered in Yami's ear. "Pain." Yami whimpered pitifully as his cock throbbed at the whispered word, breathing back. "Yes."

Bakura growled lustfully then pounced onto the former Pharaoh, smashing their mouths together in a dominating kiss. Yami mewled as his mouth was pillaged by his master's tongue, the muscle sweeping over every surface it could find. Bakura leaned forward, gently pushing until Yami lay flat on the floor beneath him, writhing and moaning in pleasure. Bakura leant back, staring into Yami's diluted pupils. He rose from his place upon Yami's thighs and made his way to one of the walls.

Yami whined in discontent as he felt Bakura's weight leave him, shivering violently at the feelings coursing through him. Bakura returned and retook his place straddling Yami, laying the items he had collected by Yami's head where he couldn't see them. He flipped his slave over onto his stomach, Yami yelping at the unexpected move. Bakura pushed Yami's arms together, attaching metal cuffs around Yami's wrists and biceps. Yami shivered as the cold metal came into contact with his skin but kept still, not wanting to anger his master.

Bakura meanwhile was busy attaching a metal pole between the cuffs on his wrists, then repeating the action on the cuffs on Yami's biceps. Yami pulled at his arms slightly, biting his lip when he found that he couldn't move them an inch. Bakura saw the slightly panicked expression on his pet's face and buried his hand in Yami's mussed up hair, nails lightly scratching Yami's scalp. Yami shuddered and crooned quietly, eyes fluttering closed as the gentle touch soothed his anxiety about being bound.

Bakura, satisfied that he had calmed Yami down, picked up another item before reaching under Yami to attach it. Yami gave a protesting whine as he felt the cock ring being secured onto his member, trying to get his hands free to remove the torturous device. Bakura smirked. There was no way that ring was coming off anytime soon. He ran his hand down Yami's cock, brushing his fingers over the rings that prevented Yami's release. He had to admit, it was an ingenious piece of equipment.

Seven rings now adorned Yami's cock, the smallest just below the head, the largest at the base. Satisfied that Yami's cock was fully restrained, he reached for the next item but paused, his brow creasing in thought. If he wanted to train his pet properly, he wouldn't be able to move straight to the sexual training. He needed to teach his pet rules first, how to behave like a proper pet. A perverted grin spread over his face as he imagined Yami dressed up in nothing but cat ears and a little bell collar, with a cat tail anal plug shoved up his ass.

He snickered then lobbed the small dildo that he had picked up over his shoulder, getting up to scan the wall for something more suitable. He had to start at the very beginning and go slowly. He needed something that would get Yami used to having something stuck up his ass but would also tease him mercilessly. His eyes lit up as they fell upon the perfect thing for the job and he snatched it up eagerly. He spread Yami's cheeks, staring greedily at the sight of Yami's puckered hole winking at him. He squirted some lube onto his fingers, spreading it before pressing a finger against Yami's entrance.

Yami moaned as he felt Bakura's long finger slide into him, thrusting it in and out lightly. He protested as the finger was removed, freezing when he felt something oval being pressing into him, not very large but still enough to hurt slightly despite the light preparation he'd received. Yami gasped as it slid into him completely. "What the hell is that thing?" Bakura gave him a light slap on the ass for his disrespect, warning him with a growl as he answered the question.

"This 'thing' is called a vibrating egg. I'm sure you can guess what it can do. And the best thing is, it remote controlled." Yami's back arched as the egg inside him started to vibrate, brushing against his prostate every time he moved. He let out a desperate moan as he writhed, the egg being close enough to his prostate to nudge it every now and again, but not close enough to hit it full on. Yami arched again as the egg hit his prostate again, letting out a shout. "TEASE!"

He sobbed quietly, resting his cheek against the cool wood beneath him. Bakura smirked, but turned off the vibration, running his fingers through Yami's hair to sooth his sobbing. He couldn't believe it. The Pharaoh, who used to have a whole harem of women and even some men back in Egypt, was an untouched virgin, still pure and innocent. Bakura's smirk widened viciously. Oh, was he going to have fun. His fingers tangled roughly in his pet's hair as he yanked Yami's head up to look at him.

Yami's eyes were glazed over with pleasure but he struggled to focus at the unspoken command Bakura gave him. Bakura made sure he was listening before speaking. "Now pet, if I'm going to train you properly, you aren't going anywhere. You're not going back to the runt even when I've trained you. Got a problem with that?" Yami thought about it. Although he would miss Yugi, he didn't need Yami anymore. Yugi had his own life without Yami and now was Yami's chance to do the same.

He shook his head, uttering a soft "No." Bakura eyed him for a moment before nodding and getting back to business. "Well pet, as much as I'd like to have some fun I've had a tiring day so I don't have the energy to start breaking you in right now. We'll go over the rules tomorrow." Yami drooped slightly in disappointment but gave in anyway. He yelped in shock as he was scooped up into Bakura's arms and deposited him onto what felt like a cushion.

Glancing around he realised that Bakura had placed him in a rather large dog bed, large enough for a petit person like Yami to comfortably sleep in. 'Bakura really does have everything' Yami mused. He was brought out of his thoughts by something cold and metal being draped and tightened around his neck. He looked down to find a chain made of shadows looped around his neck, not tight enough to choke him but tight enough to remind him that it was there.

Clipped onto the chain was what Yami could only describe as a leash. It was also made from shadows and he knew then that he wasn't going anywhere until Bakura let him. The 'leash' attached itself seamlessly to the wall with no visible way of removing it, making Yami feel a flicker of uncertainty for the first time since he and Bakura had literally run into each other. It was soon forgotten as his master gripped his jaw and held up another of his toys.

"Open up, pet," Bakura commanded, moving the gag towards Yami's mouth. The gag had a dildo on it, 6 inches long with a 1 and a half inch base. Yami obeyed cautiously and allowed the dildo to slide over his tongue, resting on top of it and restricting his speech. Bakura tightened the harness behind Yami's head, making sure not to catch any of his pet's hair in the buckle before forcing Yami to lie down on his bed. "Sleep pet. You have a busy day tomorrow. Tomorrow, your training begins." Yami was slightly fearful of the maniacal look on his master's face but did as he was told and closed his eyes.

He heard Bakura get into the double bed that was next to the pet bed before jerking forward with a surprised yet muffled yelp as the vibrator inside him suddenly turned on, his teeth clenching on the gag. It turned off after a few seconds and when Yami relaxed again, came back on. Yami moaned and resigned himself to a sleepless night. No man alive could fall asleep with a rock hard erection, not even 5000 year old Pharaohs.

**(1) I think it took place in his tomb…..maybe… Anyway I'm thinking of doing a similar story without the shadow magic and with Kaiba instead of Bakura. Tell me if you think it's a good idea. By the way, I have no idea if the restraint I used is real so don't ask. I'm pretty sure the seven ring cock ring is a real thing, called the Gates of Hell or something. Moving on, if you have any specific type of items you would like to see used, review and tell me and I'll see if I can put them in the next chapter. I'm the kind of author who has an inspiration, write one or two chapters, then gives up so any ideas will be appreciated. Thanks!**


End file.
